


Fix My Mistakes

by FayeWildwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Laura Hale, Crazy Stiles Stilinski, Cryptic Alan Deaton, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, Stiles does a Fix-It, Stiles goes back in time, Time Travel, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: After the nogitsune, Stiles is riddled with grief and ptsd. Everything went wrong and his best friend lost the love of his life. He killed people. So he does something stupid, casts a spell in a book he finds in Derek's vault. It was meant to send him just back far enough to save Alison, to stop himself from making that mistake... he didn't expect it to send him this far back. He didn't expect the consequences that came with the spell...Stiles is in way over his head... but he can't watch everyone die again.(shitty summary, but give it a chance?)





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Not much to say here. I marked character death because it's mentioned a lot in the story, but only because Stiles is trying to STOP it from happening.   
> This story is going to be written a bit slower than my others because I am having to rewatch the seasons and look up info for the spots where Stiles is referring to the future, but I'm also going to fudge some things around to better fit my narrative, so if something doesn't line up to what you remember, just keep that in mind.  
> Thank you!

It was a terrible idea, he knew that going in. Derek had told him once that the stuff locked in his families vault wasn't just there to keep safe, but to keep others safe as well. There was dangerous stuff down there that the Hales had gathered over time and Derek hated when Stiles went down there alone. Still, he knew it was there, had seen it a few times before, and really he couldn't help himself.

It started out as simple curiosity, or so he liked to try and tell himself. The fact that he'd barely gotten any sleep at all the past few months, and the fact that he was having panic attacks and nightmares as often as he breathed, only furthered his thirst for knowledge. He'd started researching like crazy, trying to find some way to _fix_ everything that had happened... everything he'd done.

Don't get him wrong, Stiles had seen plenty of sci-fi movies to know this could potentially be a shit idea... but he wasn't thinking clearly and he couldn't stand the pain he saw in his best friends eyes, or the longing in his alphas face when he thought no one was looking. Honestly, he figured it was worth the risk if he could even save a few lives.

The spellbook was dusty and old, but in surprisingly great condition considering it'd been locked in a vault for over a decade, even longer maybe, depending on when it'd been put in there. And Stiles was able to find all the ingredients within the vault to complete the spell. It was a strong one with a big black warning at the bottom of the page promising some unknown consequence, but really the boy couldn't find it in him to care. He had to fix it. Had to try.

He only hoped what little magic he had left in him could actually complete the spell. He'd never done one this big before, only little things here and there when Deaton found the time to teach him. So when the bowl in front if him lit up like a mini bonfire just as the book said it would, he barely held in a cry of relief. The final stage was all about intent, and damn if he didn't have plenty of that. He poured all of his willpower into what he wanted to do, all of his heart into one simple statement- he'd even written it down so he wouldn't forget.

"I want to save her."

In hindsight, yeah, he should have been a bit more specific. Deaton always warned him that magic was finicky and he had to be clear and forward with what he wanted. Something about the energies not being psychic or something, which sounded like a joke but with Deaton, he could never tell.

But yeah, totally should have been more specific on a powerful old witch spell he found locked away in a dead families secret vault.

\--

"Stiles if you don't get up now, you're going to be late! Aren't you supposed to pick up Scott?"

Stiles groaned, shoving his face further into the pillow as he tried to drown out his dad's voice. Not to mention it was summer... and he was in the vault so why was his dad even-

The vault. The vault did not have pillows.

Before he could really think about it, Stiles was flailing and twisting away from the mysterious pillow, which of course tangled him up in the blankets he had over him and toppled him out of the bed with a loud crash. He groaned, rubbing at the back of his head when his dad's face came into view, an amused smirk on his face.

"You okay, kiddo?" The sheriff asked.

Stiles groaned in reply and closed his eyes again. "Dad, 's summer... sleep..."

"Not anymore," the man chuckled, and honestly the man had no right to be this cheerful in the morning. It just wasn't fair. Couldn't he be tired and grumpy like the rest of the world? "Yeah yeah, school doesn't start until tomorrow. You told me to wake you up so you could spend the day with Scott though before, and I quote, 'school becomes my life'. Get up, get dressed and go pick up Scott. There's bagels in the cabinet and I left money on the fridge for lunch."

"Where are you goin'?" He mumbled, eyes still shut as his brain started pulling him back to sleep. "Did Derek bring me back? I was readin'..."

There was a pause and he was almost asleep again before the sheriff spoke. "Derek?"

"Mmhm... my sourwolf, prob'ly mad I broke into his super secret vault... who hides'a vault under a school?" He'd have to ask Derek that later... he wondered who's idea that was, if it was there first or the school was. He was too tired to really focus on anything though, content with babbling on. "If he calls, 'm not home." Stiles raised a heavy hand and rubbed at his eyes. His head was pounding, his joints aching, and something was wiggling in the back of his mind but he wasn't sure what. 

"Sure kid, I'll tell your dream wolf that you're at Scott's because that's where you're headed, just like I'm heading to work. By son," the man chuckled before Stiles heard his footsteps echo down the stairs.

His goodbye was a little sluggish and his dad didn't hear it, but he flapped his hand in a little helpless wave.

The sluggishness in him didn't fade much as he forced himself back onto the bed. It was like that sometimes after he used too much magic, and he made a mental note to ask Deaton if there was a way to avoid that next time. Then again, he'd have to explain that he cast the spell in the first place and sit through the following lecture that cryptically mentioned things he already knew and decidedly ignored. They needed a new, less vague magic teacher. Stiles would surely get yelled at for that spell-

The spell!

Stiles was once again flailing awake, long limbs awkwardly trying to untangle himself as he reached for his phone. He had to know if it worked, if there was still time to save Allison. If he was in his room then maybe he had time! His phone blinked at him with new messages, mostly from Scott, one from his dad, and one from Melissa confirming he was coming over since she worked the morning shift at the hospital.

The messages didn't matter though, what mattered was the date staring up at him like it was taunting him. 

August 12th, 2011.

Not only was it _not_ the day, or even the fucking _year_ he'd been aiming for, he knew that date like the back of his hand- well, the next day at least. He brought cake to Scott every year on August 13th, jokingly got Derek a welcome to Beacon Hills gift, threw a party. It was W-Day. Scott's doggy year birthday. The day they found Laura's body in the woods ripped in half. The day Scott was bitten by Peter... 

He'd gone back almost 4 years and tomorrow was the day that started it all.

Panic started settling in his stomach, mixing with anger and fear. How had he messed up the spell that bad? He'd done it perfectly, followed every instruction as it'd been laid out. He couldn't possibly have screwed up the spell itself. Which meant he'd messed up the intentions...He thought back to the words he'd focused on as the spell came to life, tried to remember exactly what it was he'd written down to remember. ' _I want to save her'._ And dammit he should have been more specific as to who _her_  was. The plan was to save Alison, and _then_ if that succeeded, to go back and save Erica and Boyd- but that was a plan for a different day. He hadn't meant to go back so far. Because he had, he'd gone back far enough that he could potentially save Laura, the start of all the death.

Because yeah, he'd thought about what life would be like if Laura was still alive. She was the death that started it all- well technically the Hale fire started it all- but it was what started Stiles and Scott's very own hometown Supernatural CW show. He thought about it when Derek got that sad smile on his lips watching Alison and Lydia bond. Thought about it when Derek's eyes grew dark and lonely, when he flinched away from affection he didn't think he deserved. Until they found Cora, she was the only family Derek had left that wasn't a crazy psychopath- cough- Peter-cough. So of course Stiles wished that Laura wasn't dead, that Derek had a chance to save her or see her again...

He just didn't expect to actually get the chance.

Not only did he now have the chance to save the girls, he'd gone back far enough to stop everything. He could stop Kate from fucking up everyone's lives _again;_ stop Jackson from being turned into a crazy lizard monster and being taken over by two psychopaths; stop Jennifer from trying to kill everyone using the nematon... stop the nogitsune. There was so much potential for change and he could do it. He _could_. 

Stiles had an eidetic memory and though he did have ADHD, he was incredibly smart. He'd need back up plans, contingencies- keeping the wolves in Beacon Hills could be a good idea because no doubt crazy shit was still going to happen, it always did. And yeah, he'd seen enough movies to know that he could potentially make it worse, but it's not like he was going to go _back_  to the future- ha. At least he didn't think that's how the spell worked. And to see Scott happy again with Alison alive, to see Derek have family again? It was pretty fucking worth it.

Before he could really think of a plan, he was launching himself into action and dressing himself in whatever clothes were available on the floor. He barely managed to type out a quick text to Scott telling him the jeep wasn't starting so he'd be over later in the day, before speeding off towards where he knew to start the journey.

For a guy with all the plans, he seemed to act before he thought a lot of times because he never once thought of the fact that Laura _didn't know who he was_ , and he was practically banging on the door to her motel room like a mad man. He barely remembered which motel it'd been, just on the outskirts of town, and he knew the owner so he'd easily made up some lie about needing to talk to Laura but not knowing the room number. (He needed to make note about how easily information was given around here. This did not seem safe at all. Maybe Laura would want to move into Derek's loft, at least until-)

The door was yanked open so harshly that Stiles was honestly surprised it didn't rip right off it's hinges. He just managed to pull his hand back before knocking again and jumped back a bit at the snarl he was met with- so much like Derek's that he was struck with the familiarity before he had a chance to look at the rest of her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you know what time it is?"

Logically, Stiles knew he was expected to answer the question, knew that Laura could rip his throat out (yes Derek, with her _teeth_ , we know.) And he probably should have come up with some plan as to what exactly he was going to say to her. But instead he just stumbled out a breathy, "you're alive," and before he really realized what he was doing...

He was hugging Laura Hale.


	2. How Does it Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a little talk with Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit longer than the first. I plan on this story having rather long chapters, but I'm still working out some kinks plot wise, so until I get those figured out, they'll be about the same length.  
> Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments! Enjoy!

Laura Hale was beautiful. Stiles had seen her briefly in pictures and yearbooks when he'd gotten curious, but as the Hale house had burned down there wasn't much left in the way of scrapbooks. Still he recognized her. She was tall, nearly as tall as Derek, with chocolate brown hair that curled at the ends. She had it pulled into a messy pony tail and her light green eyes had bags under them but they were absolutely gorgeous. And _damn_ , did every Hale have a jawline for days? Seriously, he could cut himself on her and Derek's facial features combined. She was well muscled as he expected most wolves were and she was... vibrating?

Growling, nope, she was totally growling, because Stiles was just standing there hugging this total stranger. 

He flailed backwards, pinwheeling his arms as if it'd get him away from her faster and he barely managed not to trip over his own feet.

"Shit, right, sorry. Derek doesn't like hugs either, besides you totally don't know who I am. We've met before, sort of, a long time ago," he babbled, rubbing a hand over his head- and wow, it was shaved again. That was weird. He was used to his floof. "But I was just a kid, seriously though, what is it with Hales and not being huggers? Hugging is great, it releases endorphin's and stuff and makes you feel better and-"

"Stilinski right?"

Stiles blinked as he was cut off, eyes meeting Laura's and while there was still anger there at being caught by surprise, there was also a familiar exasperation there. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe, apparently deciding that Stiles wasn't a threat- which, _rude_ , he could totally be a threat if he wanted. "Uh yeah, you remember?"

Laura nodded. "You're the sheriff's kid. Tried comforting me and Derek after-" pain spiked through the woman and she continued on because it was obvious what she was talking about. "You tried distracting us but just ended up babbling on and on about random things until your dad dragged you away."

"Oh yeah," the teen chuckled awkwardly, "I tend to do that. Brain works too fast for my mouth. Anyway, not why I'm here. I need your help, or rather you need mine," he said as he quickly slid past her into her motel room. She looked a bit shocked at his audacity to do so before he continued. "Look, I know why you're here, who you're looking for, and I'm here to stop you from trying to track them down."

There was a long silence as Stiles glanced around the room (read: snooped.) It looked like she'd been there a few days now judging by the take out containers piling up in the too-small motel trashcan, and there was a suitcase propped open at the foot of the bed. Some books and journals were scattered about a small table by the door. 

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Laura asked, and he could see the anger in her muscles, see the slight flare of red in her iris' as she fought her control.

Stiles couldn't help but snort at her twisted features, thinking it entirely unfair that _both_  Hales looks absolutely stunning while angry. "Don't you alpha-eyes me missy, I'm immune," he sassed, rolling his eyes. "Derek tried one too many times and I'm still not scared of him. Now I need you to listen to me, because you're going to die tomorrow and I'm here to stop it."

He wasn't sure if it was the blatant declaration that he knew what she was or the blatant way he mentioned her death that had Laura freezing, her muscles twitching under her tank top. Her head ticked to the side just slightly, like Derek's did when he was listening for the lie. When she didn't find one, she slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, once again crossing her arms in that 'I'm in charge so don't think of running' way that Derek did all the time. "Explain," she barked- ha, dog jokes, never get old.

"Okay, but it's going to sound totally crazy and I need you to listen to the whole story before you say anything because I'm honestly not sure how this is going to go, but I need help and you need help and I figure we can help each other so nobody dies, got it?" He waited for her to nod before he started pacing back and forth, arms flapping around him animatedly as he told the story. "So long story short, I come from the future, right?" She blinked slowly and opened her mouth but Stiles shot her a glare before continuing. "Yeah, I know, crazy, but hear me out. I come from the future, a few years at least, and... well some bad shit happened that was mostly my fault. I- some _thing_  inside me killed people, tortured people, fucked me up pretty bad. Well it killed my best friend's girl friend and ever since he's been all doe eyed and sad and mopey- and gods if you've seen Scott mopey then it's like the entire world is ending," Stiles joked, though it felt flat as some residual panic started boiling in his stomach from earlier.

He tried to ignore Laura, which was in all honesty pretty easy because she was doing that Derek thing where she waited patiently for someone to stop talking before they started yelling and throwing people against walls.

"Well I'm an idiot, and I couldn't stand all the sadness everywhere and I couldn't stand Derek being all grumpy and antisocial anymore because he lost even _more_  of his pack, so I went into the family vault under the school." Laura twitched at that, eyebrows pulling down in curiosity and suspicion. "I knew from past experience that you guys had-have- a bunch of magic shit down there, and I knew there was a spellbook or two, so I found one, got everything together and cast one of the spells. It was supposed to send me back far enough to save Allison- Scott's girlfriend. But then I guess the wires got crossed between my intentions and the spell because it sent me all the way back here, _four_ years into the past. I can only assume to save you and the rest of the pack. Because gods Laura, Derek? He misses you so much and it tears me apart to see him with no family left other than- well she's even gone now too, somewhere in Mexico I think and- so I'm here, trying to save your life so Derek isn't all miserable anymore, and maybe try and save Erica and Boyd too because Derek _totally_  blames himself for them dying, and I can stop myself from getting all possessed and murdery and make sure Allison survives." He paused to take a deep breath and dropped himself on the bed with a huff. "But the book mentioned consequences and I'm not sure what those are going to be, so I need help to make sure everyone makes it."

Laura was no doubt listening to his heart throughout the whole story. She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers against her elbow, her silence making Stiles a bit twitchy. "And I'm supposed to believe this story?"

Stiles shrugged and rubbed his head again. "I mean I didn't exactly have a plan when I came over here, I kind of panicked when I woke up in the past and we don't have a lot of time because you're supposed to die tomorrow so-"

"How do I die?" She asked, eyes red as if detecting a threat.

The boy waved his arms in front of him frantically and shook his head. "I don't do it! I just- well I was the one who found your body, or half of it at least." She blinked at him, face paling a bit. "You- there was something killing animals in the woods, a rogue wolf Derek thought. It'd become alpha by killing you-"

Laura was shaking her head though, frown on her lips. "That's not how it works exactly. That's only how other pack members get alpha status. If a different wolf killed me, Derek would have become alpha, not your rogue."

"Yeah," the teen shrugged a bit awkwardly. "That's what Derek thought too. But you two aren't the only Hales that survived the fire." He left the statement hanging in the air as Laura stared at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. Honestly this whole conversation was going better than he'd expect. He didn't know Laura, had no idea how she'd react to something like this, but she was being a lot calmer than Derek probably would be. "It's Peter," he blurted when she didn't immediately respond. "I know, he's in a coma and all two face right now, which, you know kind of fits him. Anyway, point is he wasn't all there you know? The fire fucked him up bad, especially knowing that his wife was-" a low growl from Laura cut Stiles off and he swallowed. "Yeah, not important. Anyway, he's been stuck in his head, listening to people around him and dreaming of nothing but fire. It's... it snapped something inside of him and he's not really completely aware of what he's doing. He wants revenge for what happened and he's figured it out. He knows who killed your family and he's going after them."

"And who killed them?"

Stiles swallowed and bit his lip. "I want to tell you because you deserve to know, but I need you to know that they acted alone- well not completely. There were four hunters all together, three of which are dead already. But the one left... she acted apart from her family, her code. The hunter family she comes from didn't know what she'd done or how fucking insane she is, so you can't blame them, okay?" He waited until the alpha nodded, then a second longer so he could control his own anger that seeped through. "Her name is Kate, Kate Argent."

A loud snap made Stiles jump and he looked up just in time to see Laura pull her hand out of the wall, leaving a dent in her place.

"That bitch-"

"On that we can agree on. Derek never really forgave himself for what she did, but Peter let it drive him insane." Taking a deep breath, the teen glanced off to the side and rubbed at his arm where Peter had offered to bite him. "I don't like Peter. He's manipulative, untrustworthy, selfish... but he's useful and this- this isn't his fault."

Stiles jumped slightly when he felt the bed dip beside him, glancing over to see Laura almost pouting. "Derek and I thought it'd be better to leave him here," she said quietly, glaring at the wall. "He was safe here and we needed to go underground, hide from the hunters still tracking us. I thought-" the alpha cleared her throat and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. "He needed his alpha, his pack, to make him stronger, to heal. And we left him. Fuck."

Debating on comforting the woman, Stiles decided it was enough to just lean his shoulder against hers. It was about as much as Derek usually allowed in public. "Not your fault, plus we know now right? So we can maybe help him come back to semi sanity before he hurts anyone else, and get our revenge on Kate another way."

"And how do you propose we get through to Peter? According to you, when he's not in a coma, he's psychotic."

"I may or may not have a secret weapon, we just have to find her first," Stiles said, remembering the young girl he'd gotten close to in Eichen house. "I told you, you're not the only Hales left."

Laura went tense beside him and he could feel her eyes piercing into his skull. "More people besides Peter survived the fire?"

"Sort of. Peter had a daughter before the fire, one Talia didn't think they should keep because her mother was psychotic. Your mom never even told Peter about it. It's a long story, one that I never really got the full version of," he said a bit apologetically. "She was adopted into a nice family here in Beacon hills, but... well her mom showed up one night and killed her family in a car accident, tried to get her too but she escaped on all four legs. She's been out in the woods by herself ever since. For like, seven years now I think."

The wolf blinked in surprise and frowned. "Corinne, her name was Corinne. Peter was enamored with her, but she couldn't give two shits about him. But she wasn't a wolf-"

"Werecoyote," Stiles nodded in reply. "Malia- that's her name by the way- is the same thing as her mom. She's been a coyote for years. It took us a while to get her to shift back and even then she has a hard time with control," he grumbled, remembering all the times she shifted in anger. "Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone, yeah? Give them both a new anchor to focus on. Malia to stabilize Peter, and Peter to humanize Malia. Could it work like that?"

Laura tilted her head in thought. "It could, maybe. My anchor has always been my pack, my family.  As an alpha we can feel the links to the others like little threads in the darkness. Even with him in New York, I can feel Derek's connection to the pack. That's what keeps me grounded, keeps me in control," she said quietly as if she were focusing on it just then.

"Derek said his anchor is anger, though I don't think it was at first. Scott, my best friend, his anchor was Alison for a while then after that it was just... us I guess. His friends, the pack."

She frowned at the new information and narrowed her eyes. "Scott? Your friend who's girlfriend died? He's a wolf?"

"Not yet," the teen replied with a shake of the head. He kept forgetting that what he remembered hadn't actually happened for Laura yet, so while he was talking in past tense to her, it was all future for them. Trippy. "My dad's the sheriff right? Well I like to make sure he's safe while he's out there and all, so I have a police scanner in my room. I heard they found a dead body and Scott and I went out to go look for it. We stumbled upon Peter who was already alpha by that time- and man is he fucking scary. Big gross wolf thing, not a pretty alpha shift like your mom and Derek can do, but a gross classic, mythology style werewolf. Absolutely terrifying." Stiles couldn't help but shiver at the memory and his leg started bouncing up and down due to his body's inactivity. "Peter bit Scott, Scott turned, and so the story goes." Something clicked in Stiles' head and he tilted it a bit to get a better look at the woman beside him. There was no manipulation in her features like Peter usually had, no glint of amusement in her eyes. Her eyebrows were drawn low and her teeth pulled at her lips in thought, contemplation even. "You believe me."

It wasn't a question really, but Laura met his gaze steadily and to his surprise, she nodded. "Honestly? It's too stupid a story for me not to believe."


End file.
